Um coração de vampiro
by Artemis de Libra
Summary: Ele era um vampiro. Vampiros tem sede de Sangue. Mais ele não queria o sangue dela. Ela era muito importane para ele. Afinal, Vampiros podem amar não?. Presente de dias das mães atrasados para a Mai-chan;


Harry Potter não me pertence.

Esse é um presente para a Mai-Chan. Minha pra ser o presente de dias das mães. Mais tá um pouquinho atrasado.; Espero que gostem.

* * *

** Sonhos de uma realidade esquecida. **

Há Alguns séculos atrás escutei que vampiros, são seres incapazes de amar. Seres frios como o vento gélido de uma noite de inverno. Pena que essas pessoas estavam erradas

Nossos corações mesmo não batendo ainda podem amar. Pena, que seja tão difícil compreender o amor. Ele pode fazer o mais forte dos homens, mortais ou não. Caírem. Comigo não foi diferente. E eu caí.

**-**

**You can't escape the wrath of my heart**

**Beating to your funeral song**

**All faith is lust for hell regained**

**and love dust in the hands of shame**

_(Você não pode escapar da ira do meu coração_

_Vibrando com a sua música fúnebre_

_Toda a fé é perdida e o inferno é resgatado_

_Na poeira da ira da vergonha_

_Apenas seja forte)_

**-**

Tentei não ligar para esse sentimento. No começo eu consegui. Mais sei que não podia me esconder para sempre. Não poderia negar para sempre o que sentia. Eu podia, até o dia em que ela partisse. Poderia esperar. Não poderia? Pensei que poderia. Estava errado. Não consegui agüentar, pensar em outro perto dela. Perde-la para outro. Feliz com outro. Não! Eu não poderia agüentar isso.

**-**

**Let me bleed you this song of my heart deformed**

**and lead you along this path in the dark**

**Where I belong until I feel your warmth**

_(Deixe-me acordar no sol do meu coração_

_Guiar você através deste caminho escuro_

_Onde é o meu lugar até eu sentir seu calor)_

**-**

Pensei em vários momentos traze-la para mim. Transforma-la. Assim ela seria só minha. Mais não podia fazer isso sem que ela permitisse. Não queria alguém que me odiasse através dos séculos. Ela era importante de mais para mim para fazer isso.

**-**

**Hold me like you held onto life when all fears came alive and entombed me**

**And love me like you loved the sun, scorching the blood in my vampire heart**

_(Abrace-me como você se agarrou à vida quando_

_todos os medos se concretizaram e sepultaram-me_

_E ame-me como você amou ao sol,_

_queimando o sangue no meu coração de vampiro)_

**-**

A cada dia que se passa sinto ela se afastando de mim. Ela nunca chegou a se aproximar. Mais sinto ela se afastar de mim. Preciso fazer alguma coisa antes que seja tarde demais.

O frio da madrugada não me assusta. Afinal, minha face já tão gélida parece imune a leve brisa que passa por mim. Vejo seu quarto em total escuridão. A sacada estava aberta. As cortinas estavam levemente esvoaçastes. Era a minha chance de vê-la.

**-**

**I'm the thorns in every rose**

**you've been sent by hope**

**I am the nightmare waking you up, from the dream of a dream of Love**

_(__Eu sou o espinho de todas as rosas_

_Você pode enviar minha esperança_

_Eu sou o pesadelo que te acorda do sonho,_

_o sonho de amor)_

**-**

Percebo que estava sonhando devido ao leve sorriso em seus lábios. Quem será o dono de seus pensamentos? Vejo-a abrir os olhos.

Em um instante já não me encontro mais na brisa fria da noite. Mas sim em um quarto quente e acolhedor. A lua apesar de fraca ilumina o corpo sobre a cama. Seu rosto, agora, sereno se molda entre os cabelos e a luz do luar. Sim ela era um anjo que aparecerá em minha vida. Antes tão sombria.

O vento sopra fortemente e tão rapidamente quanto apareci volto a desaparecer. Mais antes vejo seus olhos verdes se abrirem.

**-**

**Let me weep you this poeam as heaven's gates close**

**and paint you my soul, scarred and alone**

**waiting for your kisses to take me back home**

_(Deixe-me ficar indisposto enquanto os portões do Paraíso aguardam_

_Dei-lhe minha alma, comecei a amar_

_Estou esperando pelos seus beijos levarem-me de volta para casa)_

_-_

Era assim a cada noite. Como um sonho que morria a cada amanhecer. A cada amanhecer o sonho se desfazia. A cada amanhecer deixava de sentir o amor. A cada amanhecer meu coração parava de bater. A Cada amanhecer julgava forte o bastante pra negar o que sentia.

O amanhecer se aproxima. Novamente irei me esconder para poder, quem sabe, sonhar. E A noite voltar a ver o meu anjo.

-

**Hold me like you held onto life when all fears came alive and entombed me**

**And love me like you loved the sun, scorching the blood in my vampire heart**

_(Abrace-me como você se agarrou à vida quando_

_todos os medos se concretizaram e sepultaram-me_

_E ame-me como você amou ao sol,_

_queimando o sangue no meu coração de vampiro)_

**-**

Noite outra vez, volto a seu quarto, a vejo dormir. Aos poucos percebo que está despertando. Não! Dessa vez não irei fugir. Percebo que ela abre os olhos. Não havia um brilho se surpresa em seu olhar. Em seu lugar havia felicidade.

_"-Pensei que não viria me visitar essa noite."_

_"-Esperava a minha visita?"_

_"-Assim como todas as noites. Sabia que não era um sonho."_

A vejo abrir um sorriso. Quantas vezes imaginei aquele sorriso? Não sei ao certo.

_"-E seu eu não for mais um de seus sonhos?"_

_"-Então, sei que amanhã terei mais um motivo para sorrir e acreditar em anjos."_

_"-Estou longe de ser um anjo."_

_"-Se você não fosse um anjo, não velaria o meu sono. Não viria toda a noite me observar. E não estaria aqui para me proteger."_

_"-Anjos e sonhos não existem"_

_"-Sonhos? Nós somos feitos de sonhos. Olhe a sua volta."_

_"-Eu não acredito em sonhos."_

Vejo seu sorriso desaparecer. Sim eu estraguei tudo. A afastei totalmente de mim. Agora era tarde. Tudo acabou.

_"-Então você não acredita no amor?"_

A pergunta me pega de surpresa. Se eu acredito no amor? Por que isso agora?

_"-Sou um vampiro, não acredito em sentimentos medíocres como o amor." _

-

**Hold me like you held onto life**

**My vampire heart**

_(Abrace-me como você se agarrou à vida_

_Meu coração de vampiro)_

-

Mentiras. Era disso que a minha vida era feita. E mais uma vez menti. Esperei que ela me mandasse embora. Ficasse surpresa, por eu ser um vampiro. Mais não foi isso que aconteceu. Me virei iria desaparecer da vida dela.

_"-Então me deixe mostrar a você o caminho para o amor."_

Senti sua mão sobre o meu ombro. Não podia ficar. Acabaria com a vida dela. Assim como acabaram com a minha.

_"-Sou um ser das Trevas. E melhor não se aproximar."_

_"-Então me leve para as trevas. Me leve até você."_

_"-Você está louca. Minha vida não é igual aos seus sonhos."_

_"-Não me importo."_

_"-Você escutou o que eu te disse? Minha vida não é um conto de fadas." _

_"-Eu sei contos de fadas não existem."_

_-_

**Me like you loved the Sun**

**My Vampire heart**

_(Ame-me como você amou ao sol_

_Meu coração de vampiro)_

**-**

Me virei e encarei o seu olhar. Não podia fazer isso.

_"-Eu não posso transformá-la. Sinto muito."_

_"-Por que não?"_

_"-Eu não consigo..."_

_"-Por quê?"_

_"-Não posso acabar com a vida de alguém tão importante para mim."_

_"-Você não vai acabar com a minha vida. Por favor, me leve pra você, James! Por favor! Acabe com a minha vida, eu lhe imploro. Me leve com você."_

_"-Sinto muito" _

Minhas palavras são carregadas pelo vento. Logo assim que desapareço.

A olho por entre os galhos das árvores. Ela estava chorando.

_"-Vai ser melhor assim, Lilian."_

Aos poucos a fina chuva começava a como duas grossas lagrimas de sangue que caiam de meus olhos. Seria melhor assim. Não aceitaria perder alguem tão importante para mim como ela era.

Pena que, minha opinião não se manteria por muito mais tempo . Ela faria algo pelo qual me arrependeria eternamente.

**Fim? \o/ **

Espero que gostem. Mandem Rewiens ^^


End file.
